


New Territory

by Witchtomez



Series: Yoosung Week 2018 NSFW [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Oral Sex, Paizuri, Shibari, Tumblr: Yoosung Week, Yoosung week 2018, blowjob, mc is vague oc, prompt: experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-01 07:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16760947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchtomez/pseuds/Witchtomez
Summary: It started out simple enough: a casual ‘Hey, Yoosung, will you help me out with this? I want to see if I can pull off this complicated knot’.Several hours and a couple of photo tutorials later, Yoosung realized he had a dilemma of adifferentnature...





	New Territory

It started out simple enough: a casual ‘Hey, Yoosung, will you help me out with this? I want to see if I can pull off this complicated knot’.

Several hours and a couple of photo tutorials later, Yoosung realized he had a dilemma of a _different_ nature...

It took a whole three weeks before he could voice his timid request; when he was answered with a deep kiss and a fervent nod, he relaxed a bit and waited, nervously anticipating the following weekend.

That’s how he found himself Saturday night at his girlfriend’s home; thoroughly bound from his thighs to his shoulders in soft nylon rope–bamboo green and of medium thickness for his comfort and consideration.

Completely bare.

“How are you feeling?” she asked cautiously, watching his whole body for signs of pain or discomfort.

Truthfully, Yoosung felt simultaneously at ease and yet felt like his body was still tingling in anticipation. His heartbeat pulsed steadily at several points where the knots lay-–in fact, if he thought about it, he actually felt a little like he was drunk, but without the bitter aftertaste in his mouth.

“I feel…p-pretty amazing actually,” he murmured. A hand carded through his hair and he sighed, leaning in and kissing the wrist.

“You’re sure the knots aren’t too tight or sitting anywhere painful?”

Yoosung shook his head and smiled gently, feeling very grateful for her attentiveness. In fact, being restrained by the intricate bindings made him feel oddly bold as he leaned forward as far as cord would allow him to reach from the winding staircase post. Catching her lips with his own, he kissed as deeply as he could, stealing a bit of her breath in the process.

“ _Play with me_ ,” he urged, voice already growing raspy. She stilled, looking him in the eyes.

“Yoosung, are you sure?” He bit his lip to hold in the groan, nodding slowly. He was met with a soft smile before she stood again.

“Wait a moment; let me get a few things prepared just to be safe.”

He watched her scurry away, hair flying wildly behind her. After about three trips, Yoosung eyed the practical shrine she had set up near him. There was a thick yoga mat and a duvet spread underneath him, a bowl of water and a soft cloth sitting on a nearby stool with two bottles of cold water, some rope shears, a first aid kit–-

“Cutie…are those Honey Buddha chips?”

He laughed lightly as she pouted. Tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear, the woman looked back and offered a shrug, flushing with embarrassment.

“I haven’t done this before so I don’t know what to be ready for…but I want to be prepared anyway. I don’t want to mess up since you’re in such a vulnerable position…,” she admitted sheepishly, scooting back over in front of him before cupping his face to pick up where they had left off.

Yoosung hummed and complied immediately, letting her hands and tongue guide him while she drank his heated mumbling. Being completely at her mercy as the carefully placed bindings pressed into his wrists, chest, and inner thighs against his struggling, Yoosung wasn’t surprised when the pleasant pulsing from before returned with a vengeance.

After several moments they broke apart, a soft wail escaping from Yoosung’s throat at the sudden loss of contact. Breathing heavily, Yoosung heard fingers snapping and looked up.

“Good, I need you with me right now-–before we do anything else, I need you to pick a safe word that you can remember easily. Look around the room and call out the first thing that stands out, ok?”

Breathing raggedly, Yoosung swallowed and nodded. Glancing around until–-

“A budgie?” he exclaimed, recognizing the little plush he’d gifted to her from a UFO catcher machine months ago. She giggled and nodded, setting the plush well within view.

“…will it be weird with it watching us…?” he asked, earning a snort of laughter.

“All things considered, we might as well, hm?” She reassured, standing fully in front of him once more.

It was only then that he recognized she had changed into one of the dress shirts he had stashed with her just in case…and seemingly little else as the hem fell well over her thighs due to their height difference. A zing of tension shot through him and Yoosung was suddenly _keenly aware_ of the beading moisture sliding down the side of his erection.

“Ooh, we should adjust that-–” suddenly she was far too close and Yoosung felt the ropes being opened to cradle beneath his scrotum, freeing his shaft in the same motion; he almost breathed a sigh of relief until it morphed into a high pitched whine when her hands slid over his testicles approvingly. When the safe word did not follow, she let her fingers dance over to the now framing binding and tugged until a gasp fell from his lips as he reared back and shifted his glasses.

They were readjusted with a gentle sigh.

“Yoosung…are you going to look at me?”

His eyes popped open immediately and another twinge of heat seared through him; his lover was close enough now that he could see the shirt was open and something shimmered beneath her navel. Slowly, he met her gaze as she peered down at him, seemingly amused.

“Open it more so you can see,” she directed, eyes practically glowing. Knowing he had no use of his hands, Yoosung caught the corner of the hem with his teeth, pulling the fabric back over her slightly bent knee.

He was surprised to see _stars_.

Actual silver stars, embroidered into the panties and scattered over the ample cups. He let out a raspy chuckle and kissed her thigh. Getting a wink in return, she shed the oversized shirt and unclasped the bra, tossing it over her shoulder.

“Glad you liked it because it’s gone for now, I’m getting a little antsy myself.”

At this point, Yoosung’s precum had already begun making a small puddle on the duvet cover beneath him, but he’d already endured this much and kept his eyes on the woman before him; now down to just the constellations stitched around her hips and an open cut elastic harness that gave a slight lift to the substantial breasts in place of the discarded brassiere. He coughed and averted his eyes by habit.

“You said 'play with me’, didn’t you?’ she stepped closer; Yoosung’s breath came in labored pants as swallowing became noticeably more difficult.

'You may regret that; I notice there are some parts of me you seem reluctant to look at and I intend to change your mind,” she continued, descending to her knees and stalking closer. Confusion creased his brows, but looking back, his eyes immediately darted to her breasts as they fell forward through the elastic framing them. He snapped his focus back up to her face but felt his throat dry once he realized what she was getting at.

She cleared the nearby stool of the bowl and bottles of water before seating it directly under him, forcing him to his knees and bringing his drenched cock closer to where she wanted it. He hissed as her finger dragged over his length to his tip, spreading the slick silkiness over the rest of his shaft; her fist closed over it and pumped a few times, causing him to choke as his breath left him.

“Hmm…this might be more than enough lubrication, but…oh well.”

_"…'Oh well’? What does that mea–?!”_

Yoosung’s errant thought was cut off as a guttural moan ripped out of him; she took his entire length into her scorching mouth, licking him from base to shaft like tiny, growing flames. Tears leaked from the corners of his eyes between the stimulation of the ropes and her pleasantly overwhelming tongue as the aggressive onslaught threatened to sap all of his strength.

His moans nearly became sobs as the searing saliva mixed with his fluids and soaked him down past his testicles until she slowed and pulled off him with a teasing lick at the tip. His whole frame shaking, he knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Lulling his head to the side, he tried to see if there were any paper towels nearby to catch the eventual mess but–-

“...That looks like it’s enough.”

_“What…? Enough for–-?!”_

This time a low, shuddering wail crawled out of his throat as he felt his entire length being smothered by impossibly smooth skin. When he had the sense to look down, he felt his throat constrict once more; only the tip of his cock could be seen peeking out from between the bountiful cleavage as her tongue trained a bit more saliva over it. She caught his eye and smirked and in one panic-stricken second, Yoosung was afraid she had somehow seen deep into the filthiest recesses of his mind to make this secret fantasy he dared not voice into his current reality.

“They’re not so bad to look at now, are they?”

-–and with that, she began squeezing, rocking over him as he cried out. The cords strained against his shoulders and chest as Yoosung arched his back, his fingers finding the surface of the stool and desperately clutching the edges. More tears fell from his cheeks and continued to roll down his body, soaking into the ropes as he watched this beautiful woman grip him between her generous bust, sometimes kissing and suckling his tip when it surfaced. Yoosung felt himself heating and coiling; he knew there was no way he could–-

“BUDGIE! BUDGIE--AGHH!”

Her head snapped up in concern, but he released before she could, howling as he spilled over.

“Yoosu–-Ah?!”

With a loud smack of tile hitting skin, she fell back once the underside of her throat was pelted with the hot streams; additional rivulets arcing as they landed and traced the ridge of her collarbone down to the curve of her tits, one stubborn bead hanging onto a dark pink nipple like a sticky dew drop. With one final pulse, the last stream fell short and landed on her thighs and slid toward the inside, mixing with her own arousal that had escaped the mesh of her panties.

For a split second, Yoosung felt an intense emotion he couldn’t describe in any comprehensible way except ' _Beautiful_ ’ and ' ** _Mine_** ’–-and then an even deeper wave of shame bowed his head as he let his tears fall freely along with his glasses, afraid to see the face of the one he loved right then.

_'I'm so repulsive...! How could I..?!'_

The ropes began to fall away from the post and his body; falling forward, Yoosung tried to retrieve the towel off to the side–-

“Yoosung? Are you ok? What happened, love?”

Hands clumsily wiping at her, he whispered apologies through his tears.

“S-sorry…so sorry-–I didn’t mean to!” The towel was removed from his hands as they shook, swiping at his face while pleas kept tumbling from his mouth.

“Yoosung! Look at me, please!”

He didn’t dare refuse her now; he sniffled and bit his lip, lifting his eyes reluctantly as she replaced the frames to his ears.

“Yoosung, are you hurt?”–-no

“Did you not like that?” -–hesitation, then another no.

“Then I do not understand; why are you so upset?”

He took a moment, trying to compose himself a little before he answered.

“I…I did something…disgusting…to you,’ he admitted, reaching for the towel again before his self-loathing could shackle his movements. Whipping it out of his reach, she held his cheek. He was confused to see her sympathetic smile, but welcomed it all the same.

"Yoosung Kim-–is this disgusting?’ his lover asked, taking his hand and drooling a little on his finger. Biting his lip curiously, he shook his head.

'How about this?”

Guiding his fingers, the woman held them to the inside of her thighs, breathing deeply as they slid up to collect the slippery mess there. Swallowing thickly, Yoosung shook his head.

“Why is it not gross?”

Yoosung forced out a calming breath.

“It’s not because…because it…means you felt…g-good,” he answered, unable to subdue the stutter.

“Yoosung Kim, please note the amount gathered–-I felt fucking _great_ ,” she corrected, cocking an eyebrow at his timidity. Slightly hunching his shoulders, Yoosung bit his lip again but let his eyes tentatively meet hers.

“You…you don’t feel like I…like I disrespected you? Like I made you dirty?”

A pause, then: “Were you?”

“NO! No, I would never-–I can’t,” Yoosung fumbled with his words, still coming down from the orgasm. Taking pity on him, she pressed her lips to the side of his face where the tears had finally begun to dry.

“As for being dirty…Yoosung, that was the **point** : I was trying to get dirty with you...but only if you were having fun. The only way me wearing your cum is disrespectful is if I said I wouldn’t allow it-–and I didn’t at any point. In fact, if you hadn’t stopped me I would have milked you–-”

Yoosung yelped and moved his fingers beneath the lenses to cover his face with both hands, head still too dizzy to properly withstand his usual blush. Giving him a few moments, she cut the rest of the bindings away from his body. Pressing her hands over his wrists, she lowered them from his eyes and smiled.

“Are we ok now? You’re the only man in this whole world I would want this from and it’s because you cherish me so much, do you understand?”

Still red in the face, he nodded; a tiny smile emerging that immediately got covered in quick kisses.

“OK…I think I get it, but I might…’ Yoosung sighed before finishing, ‘…I might need some time before w-we try that again…I’m sorry if that’s boring.”

He felt another peck on his cheek before she broke away chuckling.

“Yoosung, love, I can **never** be bored with you-–and we can try that in a few months, a few days or never again if you decide and _it’ll be fine_! Just tell me so we can find something we both like because I don’t ever want you to feel like you’re not having a good time with me, ok?”

He sealed the agreement with a kiss, pouring as much gratitude and relief into it as he could before letting his head rest against hers.

“I love you. I love you so, _so_ much,” he murmured. She hummed and nuzzled his face, sighing in relief as she basked in his radiating warmth.

“Mm, I guess I must love you too; I’m still wearing your jizz and it’s gone cold which isn’t quite as fun when it’s fresh and piping-–,’ she teased, cackling as he blanched before his laughter welled up at the absurdity.

"Oh my **god!** Bathroom, let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> There’s probably some questions like 'why did you end it with him crying and not in the 'lol oh Yoosung’ way? :(’ and I guess the short of it is that I don’t see enough discussion about people (men in particular) who feel shame at discovering a kink they find to be reprehensible to possess–-much less act on, even though it may be harmless and met with enthusiastic consent.
> 
> Additionally, I wanted to portray a sexually comfortable woman and an emotionally mature response to such a crisis, though I’m definitely not the authority on such matters. Different strokes, everybody!


End file.
